


A Normad's Love

by damonsgirl23



Category: Twilight (Movies)
Genre: Character Death, Dominance, Erotica, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Multi, Non-Canon Relationship, Spanking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-21
Updated: 2014-10-25
Packaged: 2018-02-18 07:15:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 6,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2339771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/damonsgirl23/pseuds/damonsgirl23
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alistair is pinning after his human mate Bella who is with Edward Cullen. Hoping to have her by his side.   When one night he spies on her and notices how Edward is treating her horribly.   What will happen when the Volturi becomes involved and tries to take her from all the while her ex comes back to take her with his family as well. Rated M for Lemons/Character death/Violence/Gore/Strong Language/D/S. Dominate and Possessive Alistair and Jasper with Bella.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. chapter 1

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

 

This is the only time this will be added.

 

Chapter 1

 

Alistair got a message from Carlisle saying he needs him to help protect a human teenage girl that Edward is love with. From a red-headed vampire and her army. He knows he will do this favor for Carlisle while being curious about this human teenage girl of Edward's. 

 

He decided to run using his vampire speed to head toward Forks to the Cullen’s house to get there faster and greet Carlisle. His old time friend and see his family. He knows he will do anything to make his friend happy. He can't help but feel a pull toward that area like something or someone is calling to him.

 

By the time he arrives at the Cullen’s house Carlisle is out there with his wife and mate Esme to greet him. He holds out his hand to give him a shake.

 

“It’s great to see you Alistair.”

 

“I’m happy to see you old friend.” He said to Carlisle.

 

“Let me introduce you to Bella inside. She is with rest of the family inside.” He said to him 

 

“All right.” He said to Carlisle.

 

Alistair walks inside the home following behind Carlisle and Esme, when he smells a scent that smells like home to him. He notices a young teenage girl. He feels she is his mate just by her smell alone in her blood that is calling to him waiting for him to be introduced to her.

 

“I like you to meet Bella Swan Alistair. She is Edward's love and mate.”

 

Alistair growled at what he said knowing the girl known as Bella is not Edward's mate but his. He will do anything to have her by his side. Then Carlisle hears him growl. 

 

“What is the meaning of the sound Alistair is something wrong?”

 

“That girl Bella is not his mate Carlisle she is mine.” He said to him. 

 

“What I do not understand Alistair. I thought she was Edward's mate.” He said to him. 

 

“Well, she is not Carlisle and nor has she ever been. My old friend.” He said to him. 

 

“Okay well this changes things.” He said to Alistair.

 

Alistair turns seeing Edward growl getting ready to charge him for wanting to take Bella from him. He knows he will need to fight this boy to get her by his side and not have Edward take her from him.

 

As he is getting ready to fight him he sees Major Jasper Whitlock grabbing a hold of the boy and keeping him back from him. Alistair sees the Major nodding his head in acceptance for him being with Bella while he is holding Edward back from attacking him.

 

He is lucky that the Major is holding the boy back otherwise he would have killed him and burned him until he was ashes. Without caring about how Carlisle will feel with his first son being killed in front of him if it came down to it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alistair is pinning after his human mate Bella who is with Edward Cullen. Hoping to have her by his side. When one night he spies on her and notices how Edward is treating her horribly. What will happen when the Volturi becomes involved and tries to take her from all the while her ex comes back to take her with his family as well. Rated M for Lemons/Character death/Violence/Gore/Strong Language/D/S. Dominate and Possessive Alistair and Jasper with Bella.

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

This is the only time this will be added.

 

Chapter 2

 

Bella wonders in her mind, how this older male vampire is her mate. She thought Edward is her mate but now that she thought about it he just wanted her blood. 

She wonders if Edward truly loved her atll if she thought about it she knows she will want to do something about it by breaking up with him. She notices Alistair giving her an intense lustful stare trying not to let it bother her she knows she must be with him after breaking up with Edward.

She understood why this must be different for her to feel a pull towards him more than whatever she felt towards Edward. Which she felt he must have manipulated her somehow in order to keep her away from Alistair.

When she walks straight towards Alistair, Edward escapes from his hold by Jasper grabbing her and pulling her away from being near her mate. She feels pain in her arms as she hears him say, “No Bella I cannot let you go to him he's a monster.”

“Excuse me who is the monster Edward, I have to say its you right now. Ouch, your hurting my wrists you need to let me go.” she said to him 

She feels someone rush straight towards her just as Edward gives her a sneer and has a menacing look on his face wanting to harm he. She feels herself being pulled out of his arms and brought into another set of arms who are holding her.

Bella feels a beard tickling her cheek she looks up seeing her mate Alistair holding onto her, she smiles up at him while he smiles down at her and smirks showing he cares for her. She sees him handing her off Jasper who holds her as he walks straight towards Edward she knew Alistair will take care of him for her.

Alistair making sure his mate is alright with the Major walks towards Edward who is getting ready to charge him in attack mode. He swiftly before Edward could make takes his head from his shoulders after holding him and bitting into his neck causing the venom to flow from the boy's body.

H notices the shock as he dismembers Edward into pieces making sure he cannot be put back together and ressembled by anyone in his family including his old friend Carlisle who is in shock. He knows he did the right thing by taking down Edward for his mate in order to protect her from him.

Alistair looks towards Carlisle and his mate and wife Esme seeing Esme crying for her first son and Carlisle still recovering in shock. He said, “It had to be done Carlisle i'm sorry but he was a danger to my mate.”

He hears an outrage screeching voice noticing its the boyish looking female pixie who said, “You had no right to do that to my mate.”

“I thought the major was your mate you boyish pixie female not this boy right here in pieces.” he said to her 

“Oh, I just used Jasper he means nothing to me other than a pet and toy for me to control and manipulate as well Bella with Edward's help.” she said to him 

Jasper feeling Bella's emotions in anger and hatred towards Alice along with himself. He moves Bella back to her mate Alistair and walks straight towards Alice he raises his hand up to backhand her in the face.

He stares down at her with a sneer he said, “We are over Alice you are no longer my wife and I am no one's pet to control or manipulate neither is Bella do you understand me or should I make you like what Alistair did to Fuckward.”

Looking up at him in anger she snarled in his face causing Jasper to rip her head off her shoulders. He knows she will have to be put back together when he tares her appart in order for her to sign the papers and for her to stay away from him and to protect his little sister Bella from her and Edward.

Alistair stares at the Major understanding in his mind yet sighed and said, “I wish I can just light your wife on fire along with the Cullen boy Major. But I will hand my mate over to this tall brute of a boy and the tall bonde female next to him to help you.”

Jasper looks at him and said, “You mean Emmet and Rosalie sure I am looking forward to you helping me Alistair.”

Carlisle tries to stop Jasper and Alistair from taking his son and daughter outside to be burned to ash. He said, “Can't we just punish them son I mean you and Alistair do not have to set them on fire.”

He turns to look at Carlisle already knowing instead of setting them on fire they can deal with them. Even Carlisle and Esme as long as they do not harm his little sister Bella who is Alistair's mate.

He knows the rest of them will protect Bella from Fuckward and his ex-wife no matter what in some aspects to happen. He feels sorry for Bella not wanting any harm to come to her who he thinks of as his sister and is willing to protect her along with Alistair who is her mate.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alistair is pinning after his human mate Bella who is with Edward Cullen. Hoping to have her by his side. When one night he spies on her and notices how Edward is treating her horribly. What will happen when the Volturi becomes involved and tries to take her from all the while her ex comes back to take her with his family as well. Rated M for Lemons/Character death/Violence/Gore/Strong Language/D/S. Dominate and Possessive Alistair and Jasper with Bella.

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

This is the only time this will be added.

 

Chapter 3

 

Bella notices Alistairs is coming towards her to take her from Emmet's arms. She notices the look on his face of him being upset that he can't kill Edward and Alice with them being not taken care of at all for their crimes against her and Jasper along with the other Cullens.

Though she wonders why Carlisle and Esme have a soft spot for Edward and Alice she doesn't neither does the others. All she knows is that she will want to be protect by her mate Alistair against both the psycho dou who will come after her.

She thinks in her mind, how everything will be played out in one way or another for something to be going far in her life that will mean a lot to her. She figures anything will be made simple to have someone else make decisions for her in some ways. For Alice not to see what she has planned for her and Edward to be hurt in the worst ways imaginable for Edward and Alice together.

She will do whatever it takes ton make sure something happens and things are paid in full for anything to be going far in her life at best to have things into which makes better sense in her life. She would want to spend time with Alistair and get to know him as she feels him take her from Emmet's arms and brings her into his to hold her. 

When she notices Jasper giving her a smile as Carlisle is fixing up Alice and Edward to be put back together. She knows she will do whatever it takes to make sure that they are not going to come after her at all even if its to go with alliances against them.

Alistair looks down at his mate Isabella wondering what is on her mind at the moment by the serious look she has towards the Psycho dou that things can change. He understood that he will do everything he can to protect her from Alice and Edward in any way if they decide to harm her.

Yet, he knows with the Major's help they will not be following him and his mate to harm her right this moment. He feels that things can happen to change big time for him to make some decisions on what has to happen and work out for the best.

He would want to change things around for his mate knowing she needs to be protected not only by him but also by the Major and his friends including Emmet and his mate. He will do anything to make sure no harm comes to his mate Isabella at all while she is in his care for he loves her and cares about her with wanting to protect her.

Which he will want to make sure that Isabella is kept safe from harm and that no one will want to harm her at all while she is under his watch being his mate and all. He hopes nothing bad will come to her while she is taking care of by him he knows he is becoming viciously protective of her and does not want her around a lot of males unless he is with her.

He will do whatever it takes to make sure she is safe from the Cullen boy and Psycho boyish pixie vampire girl. He feels that something would end up happening either way do to the Psycho mind duo despite Carlisle being his old friend he still wants to take the duo out.

 

He does not care about them being his children all he sees is that they are endangering his mate and would want to protect her from them. He will do what he can to make sure she is safe from harm by the duo and anyone else wanting to harm her.

When he turns to his old friend Carlisle he said, “Old friend as you are helping the cullen boy and the boyish pixie put back together may I remind you that I do not like or want them around my mate. If they are so much out of line or I feel threatened by them if they come near her they will be destroyed and you will not save them this time Carlisle.”

Carlisle understood what he said without showing fear he knows he will step aside if that happens and not interfere. He does not want to be at his old friend's wrath and be put in the fire either if his son and daughter overstep their boundaries towards Isabella and Alistair.

He said, “I understand old friend I will try to keep them in line you can trust me on that they will not bother her again.”

Alistair knew he got the message and nods his head all the while making sure his mate is taken care of and covered by his scent.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alistair is pinning after his human mate Bella who is with Edward Cullen. Hoping to have her by his side. When one night he spies on her and notices how Edward is treating her horribly. What will happen when the Volturi becomes involved and tries to take her from all the while her ex comes back to take her with his family as well. Rated M for Lemons/Character death/Violence/Gore/Strong Language/D/S. Dominate and Possessive Alistair and Jasper with Bella.

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

This is the only time this will be added.

Chapter 4

 

Alistair nods his head understanding that Carlisle would get them under control. He hopes they will not bother his mate Isabella any more while he takes care of her.

 

He will know if they bother her for the Major or her will tell them if they did. He and the Major will take care of them. He will not allow mind fuck duo to hurt his mate any more. He will let the Major deal with them if he has to take care of his mate when he takes her away from the Cullen house.

 

He would want to do what it takes to make sure that something is going to happen if he is not watchful of his mate. He will have to protect her in case they try to harm her when she is alone. He will have the Major watch her while he goes to hunt.

 

Bella wonders about her mate Alistair noticing the black eyes she knows he needs to hunt. Since he hunts humans, she will not bother him about it. She will not judge him for his diet. She knows Edward and Alice will do considering both of the fuckers are mates to each other and did not tell her and Jasper.

 

She knows she feels sorry for Jasper and feels protective of him and her mate Alistair. She notices Alistair looking down at her with a smile. She looks at him with a smile.

 

“Alistair my mate you need to hunt. I will be fine here.”

 

“I will not want to leave you but if I must I will have the Major come and watch over you. Just to make sure those two do not come near you okay.” He said to her. 

 

“All right Alistair.” She said to him. 

 

He looks toward the Major and calls out to him. “Major I need you to watch my mate while I go into the next town to hunt. Make sure those two do not come near Bella.” Jasper looks at him with a serious face and nods his head yes.

 

“Sure I will Alistair. You can trust me to watch and take care of your mate while you’re gone. They will not come near her. I will make sure of that.”

 

He sees the Major come over to sit next to his mate. He nods his head at him after seeing his mate is in good hands. He leans down to give her a kiss than stood up and left the Cullen house to go hunt.

 

Bella sees Jasper grab her hand to make sure to keep her calm and make sure no harm comes to her from the mind fuck duo. She knows Jasper will protect her from them and making sure they do not come near her.

 

She decided to spend time with Jasper knowing she is safe with him. Until her mate comes back for her from hunting. She will want to get to know Jasper and become his friend since she cares a lot about him, Emmet, and Rosalie.

 

She sees Jasper putting his arm around her to give her comfort and to make sure she is all right. She sees him keeping an eye on Edward and Alice making sure they do not come near her at all.

 

Jasper knows he will protect her and make sure no harm comes to her. He feels deception and something else bad in their emotions. He knows he will do anything to protect Bella from harm.

 

He knows he has to wait for her mate to come back and then he will let her go and take care of the two wanting to harm her. He sends the two of them painful emotions that will bring them to their knees. He smirks at seeing their pain while making sure Bella is safe from harm.

 

He lets his arm go from being around her once he hears her mate's footsteps coming closer to the house. He moves away from her to take care of the two with them being on their knees. He notices out of the corner of his eyes seeing Bella being taking care of by her mate.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alistair is pinning after his human mate Bella who is with Edward Cullen. Hoping to have her by his side. When one night he spies on her and notices how Edward is treating her horribly. What will happen when the Volturi becomes involved and tries to take her from all the while her ex comes back to take her with his family as well. Rated M for Lemons/Character death/Violence/Gore/Strong Language/D/S. Dominate and Possessive Alistair and Jasper with Bella.

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

This is the only time this will be added.

 

Chapter 5

Bella knows she feels a pull not only to Alistair but to Jasper as well she knows she will want him with her romantically and intimately as much as Alistair. She feels his eyes on her seeing him smirk at her by feeling lustful emotions sent to him from her.

She sees that he wants her as well and with Alistair's permission she hopes she can have him with her and him together. She thought in her mind, how everything is going to happen and change a lot for her when she has both men with her.

She feels something for Jasper more than lust she feels love for him every which way and not just to Alistair. She will want to do things with both men that will leave her wanting for more in more ways than one.

She wonders what she can say to Jasper as she and Alistair watch him handle the demented duo who caused her and him harm. She will do anything for Jasper and have him in her life every day with her and Alistair. 

She thinks in her mind, on how she can have both men be with her intimately she hopes Alistair will agree to have Jasper with them in the bedroom. She knows she will want to have him be with her as much as having Alistair be with her as well.

Jasper feels the lust and love coming from Isabella he knows he feels a pull towards her and understanding the pull Alistair as well feels a pull to her. He knows she must be his true mate as much as she is Alistair's, he will do anything to be with her.

He feels the sex he and Alistair will have with her will be great and something better than ever he thought about before. He smelled her arousal and smirked at her before turning back around to deal with the fucked up duo who caused them problems.

Which he knows he will do anything to be with Isabella and have her in his life more with how he feels about her. He knew about Alistair feeling the same for her as he feels lust and love coming from Alistair to her as well which causes him to smirk more.

He will do anything just to be with Isabella his true mate knowing Alistair will agree on letting him be with her as well intimately. He will share her with Alistair and have her in his life even more with Alistair and him being together with her.

Yet, he feels more lust and love coming from Isabella while feeling her staring at him while Alistair is holding her in his arms. He understood that he will join the both of them soon and be together with them both in a relationship that will be better for him in the long run.

He decided to control what the fucked up duo are feeling and make them feel as much pain as possible for their betrayal against him and his true mate Isabella. He will make sure no harm comes to her after these two are dealt with and no longer apart of his and Isabella's lives for good.

While after he feels the fucked up duo scream out in pain and terror he enjoys their pain. Before moving very quickly to separate their body parts and then scatter them to make them not pull themselves back together. 

After that is done he motions for Emmet to handle them while he walks back over to Alistair and their mate Isabella to hold her in his arms and wrap his arms around her as well. He feels a lot of lust and love coming from her that he can't wait to explore more.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alistair is pinning after his human mate Bella who is with Edward Cullen. Hoping to have her by his side. When one night he spies on her and notices how Edward is treating her horribly. What will happen when the Volturi becomes involved and tries to take her from all the while her ex comes back to take her with his family as well. Rated M for Lemons/Character death/Violence/Gore/Strong Language/D/S. Dominate and Possessive Alistair and Jasper with Bella.

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

This is the only time this will be added.

Chapter 6

 

Isabella turns towards Jasper to lay her feet on his lap while she curls next to Alistair. She knows she feels a pull towards Jasper just as much as she feels one already towards Alistair and would want to be together with them intimately someday.

She has a connection with both men and wanting to explore her relationship with them more as each time passes throughout today. She feels love for both men and feeling Jasper rub her feet on his lap is making her comfortable to have him and Alistair with her.

She will do anything to make sure she is his and that he is hers just as much as Alistair is hers and she is his as well. She knows she loves him and Alistair falling asleep soon she feels herself being carried up to a guest room on the second floor smelling the woodsy and spicy scent she knows she is being carried in Jasper's arms. 

She hears Alistair behind them as she hears a noise of a door being opened as she is placed down on a bed feeling the comfort. She feels both her men beside her holding onto her as she is going to sleep for the rest of the night.

Jasper sensing that their mate is asleep knew he has to talk to Alistair as well considering he and him are both mates to Isabella Swan. He knew he will want to be intimate with her and judging by Alistair as well he feels the same way.

He keeps her asleep as he waits for Alistair to look at him to discuss something with him at least about their mate Isabella Swan. When he notices Alistair turning from looking at their mate Isabella to him he decided to speak, “I feel a pull to Isabella i'm sure you've noticed why I have to be closer to her Alistair.”

“Yes, your her other mate Major.” he said to him 

“I know your her mate as well. I hope she accepts us both and wants to be together with us even intimately.” Jasper said to him 

“I understand what I am hearing from you Jasper, and I agree that she must accept us both.” he said to him 

“Me too. But let us wait until she has a full evening sleep and wake's up in the morning to ask her.” Jasper said to him 

“Your right Jasper.” he said to him 

“Don' I know it.” Jasper said to him 

“I love her and I know you do too Alistair.” he said to him 

“I wonder what she is feeling for the both of us.” Alistair said to him 

 

“All I know is she feels love and lust for us both and wants to be with us together intimately.” he said to him 

“I hope no harm comes to her when we are all together major.” he said to him 

“Me too Alistair.” Jasper said to him 

“We shall see what she says to us when she wakes up but for now let's just hold her and enjoy the comfort she brings to us.” Alistair said to him 

“Alrigh' than.” Jasper said to him 

Afterwards they held her for the rest of the night being in the comfort of having her between them as they wait for her to wake up in the morning to talk to them. Jasper knows he will do anything to make sure she is loved by both him and Alistair when she wakes up in the morning.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alistair is pinning after his human mate Bella who is with Edward Cullen. Hoping to have her by his side. When one night he spies on her and notices how Edward is treating her horribly. What will happen when the Volturi becomes involved and tries to take her from all the while her ex comes back to take her with his family as well. Rated M for Lemons/Character death/Violence/Gore/Strong Language/D/S. Dominate and Possessive Alistair and Jasper with Bella.

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

This is the only time this will be added.

 

Chapter 7

The next morning...

Bella wakes up do to kisses being along her jaw and neck close to her mouth. She slowly opens her eyes to see that her boys Alistair and Jasper are kissing her she smiles at them to show she loves them with her whole heart.

She feels love for them in some way to show she would want to be with them more intimately some day or night. She will want to express how much she loves both her men and would want to show them how much she loves them in her own way.

She figures anything is going to be made simple to be right for her to see through in her life at best for something to go far in her life that can make her happy to be with them. She has a feeling that things are going to happen to change her life when she is together with them more each day.

She smiles at her men as she said, “I love you and Alistair Jasper. I hope one day when we are officially mated together that things will happen to make me happy and no one will try to harm me anymore.”

“I agree Darlin.” he said to her 

“Me too Isabella.” Alistair said to her 

“Good, well I'm glad you said that.” she said to them 

“How so darlin.” Jasper said to her 

“Well, I was wondering if we can spend time together this morning while walking around the property here.” she said to him and Alistair 

“Alright Isabella. What do you think Major.” Alistair said to him after turning away from their mate Isabella 

Jasper turns to him and then turns to look at their mate Isabella with a smirk on his face he said, “I agree with Alistair and what he said darlin.” 

“Okay, how about you both help me from this bed and we can go outside.” she said to him and Alistair 

Both men offer her their hand as she takes them in hers, helping her off the bed and walking with her hand in hand outside of the bedroom. She wants to explore the woods with them outside and see where things will take from there once their outside of the Cullen house.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alistair is pinning after his human mate Bella who is with Edward Cullen. Hoping to have her by his side. When one night he spies on her and notices how Edward is treating her horribly. What will happen when the Volturi becomes involved and tries to take her from all the while her ex comes back to take her with his family as well. Rated M for Lemons/Character death/Violence/Gore/Strong Language/D/S. Dominate and Possessive Alistair and Jasper with Bella.

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

This is the only time this will be added.

 

Chapter 8

In the middle of the forest near the Cullens house and on the property...

 

Bella and her two mates Alistair and Jasper are walking around with her when she starting to think bad about herself and wonders if they will really want to be with her someday after all. When she notices Jasper feeling her emotions and becoming angry and projects his anger onto Alistair who gives her a mean star along with Jasper for the way she feels.

She sees that Jasper and Alistair have stopped walking and Jasper grabbing her face with his hand and said in angry voice, 

“You dare feel that way about yourself again, and I will bend you over my knees and spank you darlin. You are not underserving or worthless of us you are beautiful in every way to us and we love and care about you.” 

“I agree with him Isabella. If he does not punish you I will.” Alistair said to her 

“I'm sorry Major and Alistair for feeling that way towards you both. I just felt insecure and was not sure if you both will love me still once I am changed by you both if you both decide on changing me.” she said to them 

“We will change you when you agree on it and what time, when and place you want it to happen darlin. We love you do not forget that and quit feeling that way about yourself.” Jasper said to her 

“I agree with the Major Isabella about what will happen to you. And what we feel for you.” Alistair said to her 

“Okay guys I am sorry and it will never happen again.” she said to them 

“We will make sure of that darlin.” Jasper said to her 

Alistair nods his head yes at what he said to their mate. Knowing she is loved by them both and does not want her to forget that.

He and Jasper walk with her again in the forest before heading back. Knowing she understood the warning Jasper and him gave her along with the reprimand to make sure she understands that she means a lot him and Jasper.

By the time they got back to the Cullen house...

 

Bella enters in the living room with her two mates Jasper and Alistair. When she sees Esme come into the living room to greet her and them.

She hears her say to her, 

“I've made lunch for you Bella if your hungry.”

“Of course thanks Esme.” she said to her 

“your welcome dear.” Esme said to her 

She lets go of her mates hands who follow her into the kitchen as she goes to eat at the table where her food is that Esme cooked and made for her. She sees her two mates watching her eat her food and wonder what is on their minds at the moment but decided not to ask them right now.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alistair is pinning after his human mate Bella who is with Edward Cullen. Hoping to have her by his side and have her be with him. When one night he spies on her and notices how Edward is treating her horribly he knows he must save her from him and the other Cullens who he does not trust including the Major's manipulative wife the seer. After he saves her and has her with him he reveals his feelings to her not realizing she already has feelings for him. What will happen when the vultori becomes involved and tries to take her from all the while her ex comes back to take her with his family as well. He knows with allies he will have to save her including having the major and the Captain's with his mate's help to protect his human mate hoping when after he changes her into a vampire when he mates with her after defeating the vultori and the other Cullens to keep her by his side. Rated M for Lemons/Character death/Violence/Gore/Strong Language. Dominate and Possessive Alistair with Bella.

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters nor the fandom. I merely own the plot and it belongs to me.

Note: I updated this chapter and edited for everyone to read since it sounds better now.

Chapter 9

She wonders what she can do about her feelings for both her mates. She would want to have sex with them and see where everything will go from there.

As she eats her lunch what she can say to her mates who are watching her eat her food in the kitchen with a curious look on their face at. Which she sees has turned into a smirk when she notices that Jasper felt for her lust for them both.

Bella was thinking about what she and her two mates can do together knowing she wants to be with both her mates even more. She would want know what their thinking about as Jasper feels her lustful emotions from her and spreading it to Alistair who smirks at her as well.

She finishes eating her lunch going to take her plate and fork to the sink to be washed when Esme takes it from her and said,

“Oh no Bella I will wash the dish and fork for you just go along now and spend time with your mates.”

“Okay Esme.” she said while smiling at her 

Bella turns to her mates seeing them walking straight towards her. She gives them a smirk as she walks upstairs to the guest room where she knows a toothbrush and tooth paste are to brush her teeth before kissing both of her mates.

She was feeling something deep down for her to be with her mates in a sexual way and hoping they will mark her as theirs. She knew she will want them to no matter what else she will want them to be hers as well.

 

She started to feel something deep down like a deep ache for her mates hoping they know what to do about it. She was wondering how much she loves and cares about them and would want to have sex with them in some way.

She finishes brushing her teeth and rinses out her mouth leaving the bathroom from inside the guest room seeing her two mates before her. She was wondering what they want from her she hopes that she can spend more time with her mates before going home to Charlie.

She knew what she was thinking about them and wanting both her mates to be with her in some way while she spends time with them. She would want to understand what they see in her feeling her insecurities coming back for her she sees Jasper giving her a mean glare following Alistair who he must have projected the feeling of anger towards him after feeling her emotions.

When she notices Jasper striding towards her grabbing her arm leading her towards the bed where he holds her before him as she hears him say,

“Did I not tell you about what I will do the next time I feel your emotions Isabella.”

“Yes, Jasper.” she said to him 

“Well, how about I remedy the problem with giving you a punishment that you will learn not to think that way anymore about yourself am I clear.” he said to her 

Yes Jasper.” she said to him 

“I want you to count you spankings and then Alistair will finish your punishment with his am I clear Isabella.” he said to her 

“Yes, Jasper you are.” she said to him 

He bends her over his knees as he raises his hand he said, 

“Start counting.”

Smack. “One”

Smack. “Two”

Smack. “Three”

Smack. “Four”

Smack. “Five”

Smack. “Six”

Smack. “Seven”

She was starting to move around and struggling in his lap hoping to not get spanked any,more when he brought her up and said, 

“Quit struggling and stay still and accept your punishment now or there will be more for you.”

She nods yes to him with tears in her eyes wanting to be shed but didn't happen.

 

He moves her to bend back over his knees as she feels him smack her again she said,

“Eight.”

Smack. “Nine.”

Smack. “Ten.”

After she ended her spankings with Jasper, he hugged her followed by Alistair as he she hears him tell her,

“I am going to give you some aftercare for you bottom to help with the stings from the spankings I have done to you. After that Me and Alistair will join you in the shower to help you Darlin.”

“Okay Jasper.” she said

After that he gives her a kiss followed by Alistair as she pulls her pants down he grabs the ointment to rub it on her bottom and then carries her afterwards to the bathroom where he started the shower and stripped her of her clothes then himself, as Alistair stripped out of his clothes and Bella enjoyed the attention from her mates in the shower.


End file.
